The werewolf
by akakabuto999
Summary: Harry is a werewolf!He runs into snape! He likes his smell! Sorry,No slash. Not exactly the best,But hey, Would've done a lot worse. This is a ONEPIECE!


Harry potter screamed as his knuckles ripped open and his fingers connected to his palms. His black hair grew at inhuman speed and concealed his whole body.

He bent over and covered his face. Screaming into his hands, His nose snapped and outgrew his face,giving him a rather large muzzle. His ears cracked menacingly,and moved toward the top of his head. His hair grew over his face,and smoothed down at an alarming rate. Stray,long hairs fell off and seemed to disintegrate into the air like smoke.

His spine seemed to collapse and remap itself as an unnatural toll of nature took its turn. His structure snapped and fell into dust,and then reformed itself into the wolf like body that now owned harry both physically and just slightly mentally.

Slightly mentally? This was obviously no normal werewolf!

The wolf that had collapsed to the floor during his transformation stood up,and made his way to the door the humans had set up for him in the healing den. He smelled the air keenly,making sure there was no danger,and pushed open the door,only to be met by two,prying human eyes. The wise human showed his teeth,and the Female who smelled of leaves,plants,and poison showed her teeth shakily as well.

He didn't like the smell of _either _of them to be truthful. They seemed overly nice. Like they were bribing him.

He growled as a warning,and his hackles went up. His tail also did this.

The two humans took a step back and whimpered something in those high pitched voices of theirs that never made sense.

He needed to get away. Get away from the poisons,from the nice people,get to the woods. The forests. His territory,his _home. Where he was king._

The cunning human in him told him to run while they weren't looking,while the wolf in him told him to snap and run. Of course,He went for the second option,being the wolf he was.

He snapped at the two quickly and dangerously,showing them his massive teeth,and letting them know who was boss.

He took off down the halls of the disgusting human palace,to his own kingdom. Skittering around corners,and making several metal furs fall to the floor with a loud _clang!_He carried on his sprint to the finish line.

He was almost at the door now,He could smell the forest! But something was blocking the normal scent of trees and grass. He slowed down to a trot,and tilted his head slightly to the side. A disgusting reek,Greasy and unnatural, smelling of poisons and leaves like the other did stood in the way.

He growled and lunged back into his territorial mode. This was _disgusting! _But it smelt good enough to roll in,he guessed. He neared the stink and stopped completely. This_..thing,_ obviously knew he was coming,because although it tried to mask its scent with calm,although it rotted with fear. He was now reassured,and walked some what nobly to the disgusting reek. The pathetic human stared at him modestly.

XxX

Dumbledore had warned him of the werewolf prowling around school-dangerous he knew,and he was threatening his own life doing this,But he was after all, he was a man of the light.

-But this wolf;Bloody hell! He'd never seen one like it!

Massive,and maned,Is fur looked like armor plating. It massive paws Hit the ground with deafening thuds, slowly and delicately. Its tail swaggered from side to side,and its eyes glared straight ahead into his own.

Its fur was a mottle of blacks and dark grays, and black blues. Its emerald and gold flecked eyes stared intently into him, seeming to find any information it could about him.

It stood easily around five to seven meters up,and Severus could only guess how heavy the beast was.

It came closer,and closer,and _kept _coming closer,until it was in his face. It probably was on a high dosage of wolfs bane, because it hadn't charged at him,nor killed him yet.

It put its wet nose into his greasy hair and snuffled it experimentally. Snape made a disgusted face,But stayed still. It brought its nose out and stared at him less aggressively,almost peacefully. The wolf rubbed his head against him,and even knocked him to the floor so he could roll on him. Snape was surprised he wasn't squashed,but hey,He was a wizard after all. It looked at him confidently,and nudged him to the side.

What the _hell?! _He thought bitterly_. _But despite his pride he moved. It gave him a thankful gaze,and barricaded the door open. It loped out into the distance and belted into the woods.

He turned around,Only to see Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Harry was very friendly,wasn't he?"

Snape froze and his greasy face paled.

XxX

Free,_free,FREE! _Freedom and wildness screamed through his human hybrid veins, step after step enchanting to the wolf.

Wind rustled his fine pelt,and his paws cleaned the ground as though he were flying. Smells of the forest and its inhabitants seemed pure to him,And he'd never felt better in his life.

Invisible energy ran up his paws,and his pounding heart told him to never stop.

Birds flew in all directions,and deer scattered.

Harry couldn't help but feel that this was always the best time of the month.


End file.
